


Time passes.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Week 2016 [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time seemed to pass so slowly when you were immortal." Luck/Dallas, Dallas is trans. Mentioned pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time passes.

**1936**

Time seemed to pass so slowly when you were immortal.

The days have no real beginning or end. Dallas thinks about this as he sits in bed, flipping through one of the parenting books Luck had dumped on him from the library. Even now, with a date to look forward to, the days stretch on like molasses. Every day, he is reminded of the growing life inside of him. Sometimes it’s something sentimental, like a fluttering in his belly. Most of the time it’s Luck’s incessant nagging that gets him.

Dallas sets the book down and sighs. He doesn’t need it, a part of him thinks, but the other part is telling him he  _ does _ need it. His own father was not exactly a beacon of good influence, and while Dallas has the memories of his mother to cling to, they grow fuzzier as time passes. Dallas reaches down with one hand and runs it over the growing curve of his stomach, a faint smile growing on his lips before he can try to stop it.

Even without its grandparents, he knows this baby is going to have more love than it -- he -- will know what to do with. Dallas has always been cautious about the Gandor family, but if there’s one thing he knows, it’s that they will love this child, regardless of his influence on its -- his -- genetics.

Time would prove him right.


End file.
